fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of characters created by none other than Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Currently, 53 characters in the game have a Fusion counterpart, but not every one of them creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one: Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, etc. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. They mention that Fusion Monsters took that item or they lost it. The only exception is Fusion Cheese who was made when Cheese ate Fusion Matter and vomited his Fusion counterpart, though it is possible Cheese's item is the Chocolate Milk he drank before he vomitted his counterpart. The items are forcefully stolen by Fusion Spawns, and taken to the Darklands, where Fuse creates the evil doppelgangers. This however costs a lost of energy on Fuse's behalf. An interesting fact about the Fusions is that while their outfits and appearance copy that of their Cartoon Network character, their clothes are a darker shade than that of the original's outfits. It is later revealed that when Fuse injected his Fusions with Imaginary Energy (accidental courtesy of Kevin), it's discovered that Imaginary Energy accidentally causes the Fusion to be slightly less evil than the others, meaning they cannot handle the energy without doing something good to help the player defeat another Fusion or finish a mission, like Fusion Eduardo taking some chalk and a board and writing a message to help the player find him. Also it seems these Fusions are often totally outlandish if not helpful, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious and Fusion Wilt is robotic. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in city areas like Genuis Grove and Offworld Plaza the lairs are more resembling basements. Also, each Lair or Secret Lair of a Fusion's Lair usually has Fuse monsters guarding them. They are all one monster that is found around the area in which the Fusion Portal is located in while all staying the same level. On occasions, there are lairs containing only "boss" versions of normal enemies and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Some copies of Fusions have only boss monsters as Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair. Also, since Chowder and the Puckerberries and Kimchi are the newest additions to the Fusion Fall cast, this would make Fusion Chowder, Fusion Puckerberries and Fusion Kimchi the youngest Fusions to be born. And Samurai Jack has once claimed that Fusion Samurai Jack is the oldest Fusion to have been created, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. After the Thanksgiving 2009 event, Fusion Blowfishes(Rudy, Cootie, Tootie, and Judy) have been placed randomly around the Fusion Fall universe. In game development, it was intended for Fusions to roam freely outside of Fusion Lairs instead of only appearing in Fusion Lairs. Also not all fusions are named the same way, most are simply Fusion (character) however Prof. Utonium is called Prof. Plutonium. Plus some have distinctave mutations: Prof. Plutonium has tentacles, Fusion Numbuh 3 has huge hands and Fusion Fuzzy can distinctavely climb walls, so can Fusion Billy. Fusion Numbuh 1 has a group of gas masked Spawns over his head. However, In Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair, Fusion Wilt is directly in the player's path, with a Scrapper Superior and Scrap Scrappers. List of Fusions Lairs Containing Other Enemies Fusion Gallery Image:Fusion Ace.JPG|Fusion Ace Image:Fusion_Ben2.png|Fusion Ben Tennyson Image:Fusion billy.JPG|Fusion Billy Image:Fusion Bloo.png|Fusion Bloo Image:FusionBlossom.png|Fusion Blossom Image:Bubblesfusion.png|Fusion Bubbles Image:FusionButtercup.jpg|Fusion Buttercup File:FusionCheese.png|Fusion Cheese Image:Fusion Chowder.PNG|Fusion Chowder Image:Fusion_Coco.jpg|Fusion Coco File:Fusion Coop.JPG|Fusion Coop File:Cootie_Fusion.jpg|Cootie Image:Fusion_Computress.png|Fusion Computress Image:Fusion_Courage.png|Fusion Courage Image:Fusion_Dee_Dee.png|Fusion Dee Dee Image:Fusion_Demongo.png|Fusion Demongo Image:Fusion_Dexter.png|Fusion Dexter File:Fusion Ed.JPG|Fusion Ed Image:Fusion_Edd.png|Fusion Edd Image:Fusion_Eddy.PNG|Fusion Eddy Image:FusionEduardo.png|Fusion Eduardo Image:Fusion Father.png|Fusion Father Image:FrankiePic.PNG|Fusion Frankie Image:Fusion Fuzzy.JPG|Fusion Fuzzy Lumpkins Image:FusionMax.png|Fusion Grandpa Max/Fusion Max Tennyson Image:Fusion Grim.png|Fusion Grim Image:Fusion_Gwen.png|Fusion Gwen Tennyson Image:Fusion_Hex.jpg|Fusion Hex Image:Fusion Him.png|Fusion Him File:Blowfishfusion.png|Hootie Image:Fusion_Hoss.png|Fusion Hoss Delgado File:Judy_Fusion.jpg|Judy Image:Fusion_Juniper_Lee.jpg|Fusion Juniper Lee Image:Fusion Kevin.jpg|Fusion Kevin Image:Fusion Lee.jpg|Fusion Lee Kanker Image:Fusionmac.jpg|Fusion Mac Image:Fusionmandark.jpg|Fusion Mandark Image:Fusion Mandy.png|Fusion Mandy Image:Fusion Herriman.jpg|Fusion Mr. Herriman Image:Fusion Marie.jpg|Fusion Marie Kanker Image:Fusion May.jpg|Fusion May Kanker Image:Fusion Mayor.png|Fusion Mayor Image:FusionMojo.png|Fusion Mojo Jojo Image:FusionNumbuh1.png|Fusion Numbuh One Image:FusionNumbuh22.png|Fusion Numbuh Two Image:Numbuh3fusion.png|Fusion Numbuh Three Image:Fusion_Numbuh_4.png|Fusion Numbuh Four Image:Fusion Numbuh Five.png|Fusion Numbuh Five Image:Fusion_Princess.png|Fusion Princess Morbucks File:Rudy_Fusion.jpg|Rudy Image:Fusion Samurai Jack.png|Fusion Samurai Jack Image:Fusion_Stickybeard.png|Fusion Stickybeard Image:FusionScotsman.png|Fusion Scotsman Image:Fusion Tetrax.jpg|Fusion Tetrax File:Tootie_Fusion.jpg|Tootie Image:Fusion_Toiletnator.png|Fusion Toiletnator Image:Fusion utonium.JPG|Fusion Professor Utonium (aka Professor Plutonium) Image:FusionVilgax.png|Fusion Vilgax Image:FusionWilt.png|Fusion Wilt Category: Monsters